


i won't be too late

by lulu_and_eli



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Lucas is a big ol softie for eliott we been knew, M/M, and a part three also bc I can't control myself!!, plus a lil part two from Eliott's pov, the passing of the romance hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: Lucas gives Eliott a piece of him to hold onto for the day.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725610
Comments: 21
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I had this thought in my head for this drabble and I couldn't really make it go away so I wrote this and voila. it's v short because I just wanted to write this for my own satisfaction sdfhds  
> like I've said a billion times before I love writing drabbles and fics based on stuff that definitely happened, but we just never got a chance to see, so here is example #4372 of that  
> I hope you like it!  
> title is from my jinji by sunset rollercoaster

“Eliott? You okay?” Lucas rests his hand lightly on Eliott’s shoulder.

“Just a little cold,” Eliott croaks out, voice scratchy from disuse. “Do you have another blanket?”

“Of course.” Lucas moves towards the hallway closet with the intention of fetching Eliott a thick, quilted blanket, but then a different idea crosses his mind. He turns around, no blanket in hand, and goes to stand at Eliott’s side of the bed.

“Eliott,” Lucas whispers, making Eliott’s eyes open. There’s deep, dark circles forming underneath his eyes, and the sight makes Lucas’ heart sink. “Could you sit up for a second?”

Eliott pauses, a pensive look covering his face. “Yeah. Just a sec.”

Lucas waits as Eliott slowly pushes himself up until he’s positioned with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, his shoulders slumped and his head hung low. Lucas can see how he’s shivering slightly, the thin red t-shirt clearly doing nothing to keep him warm.

Lucas stands in front of Eliott and reaches for the bottom of his hoodie, pulling it up and over his head, leaving him in just a t-shirt. Eliott stares blankly at the hoodie in Lucas’ hand.

“Here,” Lucas starts, “lift your arms?”

Eliott picks up his head slightly and lets out a quiet breath through his nose, raising his arms weakly over his head. Lucas works quickly so as not to make Eliott too exhausted. He slips Eliott’s hands through the arms of the hoodie, pulling the sleeves down until they reach his wrists. They come up a little bit short because of the smaller size, but Lucas just finds it endearing. He fits it over Eliott’s head, carefully pulling it down over his face, then smoothing it down over his shoulders and waist. He pulls the hood over Eliott’s head as a final touch, crouching down to be with Eliott on eye level.

“I was gonna get you a blanket, but,” Lucas says, smiling slightly at the sight of _romance_ written across Eliott’s chest, “is this okay?”

Eliott looks up at Lucas, then down at his hands, wrapping his arms around himself slightly. “It smells like you.”

“Yeah?”

“I like it.”

Lucas smiles and cups Eliott’s face in his hands. The corners of Eliott’s mouth are turned up a bit; it’s not quite a smile, but Lucas will take it. He leans forward and presses a light kiss to Eliott’s forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment before he pulls away.

“I have to go to school,” Lucas whispers. “I’ll see you soon?”

Eliott nods, moving to lay back down, curling his arms up under his chin, the hood still pulled snug around his face.

Lucas stays there for a moment, then he stands fully up and walks towards the door, a heavy feeling resting in his heart at having to leave Eliott. 

Then, just as he reaches for the doorknob, he hears Eliott’s soft voice breaking the silence.

“Miss you.”

Lucas freezes by the door, turning his head towards the bed. Eliott is still faced away from him, but Lucas _heard_ it, as faint as it was.

Lucas grins and feels warmth spreading from the tips of his toes all the way to his heart. “I’ll miss you, too,” and he adds, quietly, almost to himself, because he feels like it, “love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott had always heard about wearing the clothes of your significant other, and how it’s supposed to feel like a warm hug from them, like being wrapped in their arms. Completely enveloped in their scent. But he’d never truly believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote this little part two the same day as when I published the first drabble, my mind was just super soft and I wanted to get my thoughts down dfbdsfk  
> I hope you enjoy!

It smells _so much_ like Lucas, is the thing.

Eliott had always heard about wearing the clothes of your significant other, and how it’s supposed to feel like a warm hug from them, like being wrapped in their arms. Completely enveloped in their scent. But he’d never truly believed it. 

Never having been in a serious relationship with another boy before, Eliott had never experienced that sentiment, as he was usually the one lending his jackets and shirts to girlfriends, never receiving something in return. So he assumed the whole scent thing had to be made up, a way to romanticize something as simple as a hoodie.

But Eliott had been so wrong. Because as soon as Lucas had slipped his hoodie over Eliott’s head this morning, the only thought running through his mind has been _Lucas, Lucas, Lucas_. Not that it’s ever anything different nowadays, but now it’s combined with Lucas’ scent, which has become so distinct to Eliott since that very first night they spent together, in this very bedroom; Lucas’ citrus-scented shampoo mixed with the faintest smell of his deodorant, and a pinch of cinnamon, like the gum Lucas always chews even though Eliott claims it’s disgusting.

It’s all encompassing, Eliott finds, as he walks around the flat while Lucas is at school. He’s drinking coffee, or sketching, or just looking out the window, and all the while he’s burying his nose in the neck of the hoodie, breathing in deep and smelling _Lucas_. Eliott’s stomach fills with butterflies as though just the thought of Lucas in his mind is enough to make him excited after days of dark nothingness.

But it is. It _is_.

Throughout the day, Eliott has been able to get up and walk around without even realizing it, after days of being in bed. He’s sitting on the couch, which he’d found the energy to make back from the bed, reading some book he’d found lying around. 

A certain line catches his eye.

_If the music doesn’t change you, dear friend, it should at least remind you of something profoundly yours that you’ve probably lost track of but that actually never went away and still answers when beckoned by the right notes, like a spirit gently roused from a prolonged slumber with the right touch of a finger and the right silence between the notes._

Eliott reads the sentence over and over, entranced by the way it resonates with him. He thinks about Lucas, and the way he came to Eliott, when Eliott thought he’d lost him for good. Eliott thinks about how Lucas has been letting him sleep as much as he needs, hasn’t been pushing him to talk or to open up. _You’re not alone anymore_ , he’d told him. Eliott finds himself starting to believe it.

He closes the book, setting it on the coffee table, and brings the collar of the hoodie over his nose, taking a deep inhale. His eyes flutter shut, and he can’t stop the smile that begins spreading across his face, even under the fabric. He realizes that this is the first time that he’s truly smiled in over a week, and he can’t even be surprised that it’s because of Lucas.

“Hey.”

Eliott’s eyes snap open, and it’s Lisa, standing at the other end of the couch, staring at him. Eliott blinks and takes the hoodie off his nose, feeling himself blush slightly. He must’ve looked so ridiculous. 

“Um, hi.”

“Is that Lucas’?” Lisa asks, motioning to Eliott’s chest.

Eliott looks down at the hoodie, as if he doesn’t already know what Lisa is referring to. He twists the drawstrings lazily between his fingers. “Yeah,” he answers, with a grin.

Lisa tilts her head, furrowing her brow. “It’s a little too small for you.” With that, she turns on her heel and walks back down the hallway.

Eliott smiles to himself. “I know,” he says, to no one in particular. He pulls the hood up over his head, pulling the drawstrings a bit so it’s tighter around his face. He moves so that he’s laying down on the couch, his head positioned on one of the armrests and his legs extended across the other.

He sighs quietly, contentedly, wrapping his arms around himself. “I love you,” he whispers, “Lucas.” The words feel like lemonade, sweet and shocking and exciting on his tongue.

“Lucas, I love you,” he says it again, curling up his legs to his chest, holding them with his arms. His mind swims with the rush of saying the words; he feels truly alive for the first time in days. He checks his phone for the time, and there’s only about an hour until Lucas should be home. Eliott grabs the book again from the table, flipping it open to the page he was previously on, reading that same sentence again. And again.

Eliott’s going to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quote eliott reads is from find me by andré aciman


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott’s here, and he’s holding Lucas’ face so gently in his hands, and he’s saying things like _are you okay?_ and _this isn’t goodbye_ and _minute by minute_.
> 
> And Lucas loves him so much, he feels like he’s going to burst with it. And that, that tops everything else running through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the third and final installment of this little romance hoodie thingy!  
> I didn't expect to write anything past the first drabble but I got lovely feedback so thank you so much, it really inspired me to do more!  
> I wrote like two sentences of this in Eliott's pov but then I wasn't feeling it and did the whole thing from Lucas, so I hope you like it!

The last few days have been a lot, for Eliott. He’s feeling better, Lucas knows that. He’s smiling more, he’s not in bed as much, and he ate quite a bit of the lunch Lucas had cooked for them earlier.

(It was spaghetti carbonara. Lucas had wanted to make something nice, knowing it would be their last meal together before Eliott goes home.)

And Lucas is relieved. Relieved that Eliott is feeling lighter, relieved that he’s here with Lucas, still, after all this time that Lucas thought he’d never get to have Eliott back.

But then, just as quickly as he came back to Lucas, Eliott _is_ leaving again, he’s going back home to his parents. 

He’d told Lucas that morning, while they were laying on the couch together, watching some shitty reality show on the tv. 

“By the way, my mom called me earlier. I think I’m gonna go back home for the weekend.” He’d said it so quietly, so carefully, like he felt the gravity of the last few days just like Lucas had. Like he’d been a little bit nervous to leave and break their pattern, too.

But Lucas had just said, “okay,” because he hadn’t wanted to bother Eliott with his cloudy thoughts when he was just starting to resurface.

So now, just hours later, they stand outside, Lucas and Eliott, and Lucas is wrapped in Eliott’s arms, Eliott in Lucas’. Lucas tries to breathe away the tears that are threatening to spill as he squeezes his arms around Eliott tightly, as he breathes in the smell of the boy he loves.

 _Loves_.

They eventually pull apart from their embrace and Lucas tries to keep his head down, not wanting Eliott to see him cry. But Eliott doesn’t care, tilting Lucas’ face up, making a joke about Lucas’ small hoodie.

Lucas thinks he’ll let Eliott keep it forever.

Eliott presses his lips to Lucas’, and Lucas hopes Eliott can’t feel him shake.

He doesn’t want Eliott to go.

He’s wiping away Lucas’ tears softly with his thumb, and Lucas doesn’t want him to go. Eliott’s kissing him, tenderly, right there on the sidewalk at the bus stop where they first met, and Lucas doesn’t want him to go. 

And Lucas almost hates himself for it. He hates that he can’t just be normal and let his boyfriend go see his parents after being with him for almost a week straight. Lucas is selfish, that’s what he is. Anyone else would gladly tell Eliott, _go, go see your family. They miss you._ But Lucas thinks, _I’ve only just gotten him to myself and now I have to let him go again. I’ll miss him, doesn’t that count for anything?_

It’s so unbearable that Lucas actually comes close to tugging on Eliott’s sleeve and saying, _you know what? You’ll get up early tomorrow morning and go to your parents’. Please, stay with me for one more night. Please._

Lucas knows this is ridiculous. He _knows_. He’ll see Eliott soon. But Lucas just can’t stand to part with him, not after everything they’ve been through. 

But Eliott’s here, and he’s holding Lucas’ face so gently in his hands, and he’s saying things like _are you okay?_ and _this isn’t goodbye_ and _minute by minute_.

And Lucas loves him so much, he feels like he’s going to burst with it. And that, that tops everything else running through his mind.

He almost says it, he really does, but the bus approaches them, the bus that’s going to take Eliott away, and the words die on Lucas’ tongue.

He musters up a smile as best as he can, after Eliott kisses him one more time and turns towards the bus. Lucas looks down slightly, at his own feet on the pavement, remembering the night he’d followed Eliott onto this very bus, thinking that he’d follow Eliott absolutely anywhere. He wishes he could follow Eliott now.

“Lucas?”

Lucas looks up, pulling his bottom lip slightly into his mouth. Eliott’s looking right at him, just before he gets on the bus. He’s breathtaking, even after the week he’s had. He’s probably going to tell Lucas he’ll see him soon. Or that he’ll give the hoodie back the next time they see each other.

Lucas sees Eliott’s chest rise and fall with his breath as he smiles gently.

And then Eliott says, right then, at the bus stop, _their_ bus stop, “I love you.”

And that’s-

It’s the only thing that matters in all this. It’s all Lucas had needed. Something to know he wasn’t the only one falling. To know he wouldn’t come out of this with his heart broken. The three words that are simple, when really, Lucas feels like he might collapse at the sound of them coming from Eliott’s lips.

Because Lucas feels it too. So, so much.

Lucas lets out a small breath, giving Eliott a small, but real, smile. “Me too.”

When Eliott steps onto the bus, he keeps his eyes on Lucas the whole time, and he’s smiling bigger than he has since he came back to Lucas. Lucas watches him go, waits there until the bus turns out of his sight. His heart still sinks, but he’s not worried.

They’re going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading! kudos and comments are always very appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this lil thing! thank you for reading!  
> [eliotts-eyes](https://eliotts-eyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
